Visiting Hogwarts
by Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever
Summary: Percy Jackson and Co. go to Hogwarts to serve as protectors. What could possibly go wrong? A lot, apparently. Set few weeks after Last Olympian and during Order of Phoenix. T for fighting (as in Percy Jackson fighting)
1. Chapter 1

**ALL CHAPTERS EDITED. PLEASE RE-READ!**

* * *

Chiron stood up at the head table after dinner. "Heads of the cabins, meet in he meeting room immediately."

Percy looked quizzically at Annabeth. It was only a few weeks after they took down Kronos. What could he possibly need? Sure, they had weekly meetings, but this was different, extra.

She shrugged, and he put away his fears. If Annabeth wasn't worried, neither was he.

* * *

When the heads were assembled, along with the Council of Cloven Elders, the Hunters, and a select other few, Chiron stood. "I was recently in contact with an old friend of mine, his name is Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of a school in Scotland for kids who are... different."

"Like us?" I questioned, and everyone laughed.

"Yes... well, not quite... well, no. Not exactly."

Clarisse stood. "'Not exactly'? what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well... this is a school for wizards."

"Wizards? Ha ha, that's a laugh. Where did you take acting classes? Now tell us what this is really about. Wizards aren't real."

"That's we most people think of Greek Gods, Clarisse."

"But still! They're-that's-the idea is absurd! Wizards-ha!"

"I assure you, this is no joke. Now-"

Rachel came in with an irritated Grover in her wake. "Do you people even sleep? I, like a normal person, actually _need_ sleep. You guys, up 'till one in the morning singing songs. In case you haven't noticed, _I_ don't have ADHD, and-" she turned. "Oh hi, Chiron. What's up? Oh, do you need a prophecy too? I give out ten a day, you know. Ugg. Alright, here we go. Seeker, approach and ask, blah-blah-blah, all that junk."

Chiron went up to Rachel. "Oh Oracle of Delphi ("Rachel!"), tell me about the quest to Hogwarts ("Hogwarts? What kind of name is that!").

Then she went slack, as Annabeth and I went to catch her.

_11 heroes will answer the quest,_

_To try to deal with a minor pest,_

_Voldemort, they fear his name,_

_He always plays such crazy games, messing with the fates_

_Wizards seek help, the young heroes will comply,_

_To try to assist on this one meager quest, _

_Five will suffer a fate worse than death_

As she went slack again, and I caught her, she looked at me expectedly.

"So, what'd I say?"

I repeated the lines, voice shaking.

"'Suffer a fate worse than death'? What is that supposed to mean?" questioned Annabeth.

"I dunno, but what ever it is, it's not good," replied Percy.

"Duh, Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl."

"Kelp Head."

"Brain Girl."

"Would you please cut it out!" yelled Thalia. (She was visiting with the Hunters.) "Oh, and by the way, I'm going."

"Me too," said Percy.

"Same here," said Annabeth.

"I'm coming!" called Grover.

"Okay, _those_ four are obvious, and I'll be attending, too," said Clarisse.

"US TOO!" screamed the Stoll brothers.

"Might as well," said Nico, bored.

"Me," said Pollux.

"Um, me?" said Chris. He was still skeptical since for half the war he chose the wrong side, but Clarisse gave him an extremely rare smile, and he relaxed.

"Okay, so that's ten, so I might as well," said Katie. **(1)**

"So it's settled. Go pack, you leave in two days," said Chiron.

"Can I just say something?" asked Percy. "What kind of name is _Hogwarts_?"

And we burst out laughing.

Annabeth had calmed down, and was looking at Percy.

"Race you there, Seaweed Brain."

"You're on, Wise Girl."

* * *

**1. No 'Heros of Olympus', this is right after the war!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDITED AGAIN SO PLEASE RE-READ SORRY!**

* * *

**Percy's POV **(1)

After Annabeth finished packing, she stood in my doorway.

"You take so long. Does the Seaweed Brain need help packing?"

"_Whatever_," I murmur in Greek. Annabeth laughs. "But yes, please."

She smiles as she comes over to help me.

"I heard it has great architecture," she says. "And the ceiling is enchanted... wow. I can't wait! I could use some for my plans for Olympus! Ares wants his statues everywhere..." she trailed. Thunder booms. "Well soo-rey. It's true."

I smirk. She really can make anyone smile.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's go get in the truck."

"Oh, do we _have_ to?" I asked, whining slightly. It always gets so stuffy.

"Oh, can _the Hero of Olympus_ not handle a _car ride_?" she mocked.

"Hey!"

"Oh, shut up both of you," said Thalia, smirking in the doorway.

"You guys are out to get me," I mumbled.

They laughed.

* * *

"Here are your supplies. Cloaks, wands, books, etc." said Chiron, handing us trunks. "Off you go, now, don't want to be late."

As we were boarding the car, I took one last look at the place that had been my home for so long.

I had the feeling wouldn't be seeing it for awhile.

"Oh, and only the teachers know of your secret, remember," he called as we left.

* * *

"No," I said. "Oh no. NO no no no! I refuse to be blasted out of the sky! You CAN NOT MAKE ME GO ON THIS PLANE!" I yelled, causing people to stare.

They were pushing me, Thalia, and Nico aboard the death machine. Literally.

"For once, I agree with Percy. Let's just go home," said Nico.

"Oh, quit it, you big scared-y cats. Zeus won't blast you out if Thalia's on board."

"And who says I'll be on board?"

"Not helping."

"Wasn't trying to," she grumbled.

"Well, what if Zeus, like, cushions Thalia while watching us fall to our death?" I questioned.

"I doubt Poseidon or Hades would allow it."

"Naw, Dad would let me so I could stay in the underworld with him," said Nico, scared.

"Ugh, you guys are impossible!" yelled Annabeth, throwing her hands up.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, I was gripping onto the airplane seats, as were Nico and Thalia. We all sat in the same row, not taking any chances.

"The plane hasn't even taken off yet," called Annabeth.

"You're so mean," grumbled Nico.

"If we die, it's on your conscience," I said.

"Whatever."

"I thought you-"

I was cut off by the words I dreaded.

"We now have liftoff! Fasten your seatbelts!"

All of us (Nico, Thalia, and I) quickly did just that. Then, gripping my seat, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

10 **(2) **hours later, I shook Annabeth awake. As she went to help the others, I pushed past people and ran outside. There, I kissed the ground (gaining him some odd looks), and thanked Zeus for his mercy, and my dad. This is how the others came to see me, and though Nico and Thalia didn't go so far as to 'kiss the ground', he could see they were doing prayers of their own.

The others laughed at their antics. Then, Annabeth pointed. There was a sign that was murder on my dyslexic eyes, as it was in cursive, so I thought it said something like,

_cino_

_hialta_

_rycpe_

_nabanteh_

_uploxl_

_isclasre_

_hcisr_

_aetki_

_vogrer_

_vistra_

_neconr_

I eventually made out,

_Nico_

_Thalia_

_Percy_

_Annabeth_

_Pollux_

_Clarisse_

_Chris_

_Katie_

_Grover_

_Travis_

_Conner_

"Think that's us?" Travis stage whispered.

"Naw, I doubt it," whispered Connor back.

"C'mon guys," said Annabeth. What we saw was even more bizarre.

There was a red-headed man dressed up in the silliest clothes I had even seen. Short-shorts, a tank-top with an aviator's jacket, rain boots, and a sailors hat. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laugh.

Some weren't doing so well. Pollux was silently shaking with laughter, Katie was quietly giggling, and even Nico cracked a smile. The twins were full on laughing, literally rolling on the floor. Annabeth though, set them with a hard stare, and brought her hand out for the red-head to shake. The man didn't seem to notice.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is Nico, Thalia, Percy, Pollux, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Grover, Travis, and Conner," she said, pointing to us in turn.

"Ok then, let's get a move on, no time to lose!" he said, and we followed him.

* * *

We stopped in front of two houses: Number 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. He quickly showed us a slip of paper, told us to memorize it, and burned it.

All of a sudden, another house came out of the blue.

Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**1. I really like doing it from his POV, sorry!**

**2. I just randomly guessed this time.**

**Now a vote. Who's POV do you want to see next?**

**1. Harry**

**2. Hermione**

**(Sorry no Ron for now)**

**3. Annabeth**

**4. Nico**

**5. Thalia**

**6. Or should we stick with Percy?**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and especially those who voted! Three choose Nico, and the rest were scattered, so that's the POV I'll right from. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

As we walked into the house, the first thought that came to mind was: home, sweet home.

It looked almost exactly like the underworld.

It was dark and dreary, and it looked like monsters had been living here for twenty years, then someone spent five minutes trying to clean up.

Cool. At least I won't miss home now.

"Nico, this is your house. Why did you give it to the British?" asked a completely serious Percy. The rest all burst out laughing, but I gave them the death glare (and I literally mean death), and they shut up, the Stoll's and a few others still snickering.

A homely-looking women walked out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hello dears! I'm Mrs. Weasley, and I'll show you to your rooms."

We walked up the staircase, and then the next, and stopped in front of a door.

"This is for Nico, Percy, and Grover. You will be staying with Harry and Ron. I hope that's okay," said Mrs. Weasley, and as we nodded, she ushered us into a room.

In the room there were three people who abruptly stopped talking as we arrived.

"Hermione, dear, why don't you give these boys some time to settle in? You'll have new roommates as well, so I could use a hand."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," said the girl who I assumed was Hermione.

She ushered the girls into two other separate rooms, and the other boys into another.

The boy with vibrant red hair and lots of freckles came bounding over. "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley," he said with a heavy British accent.

"And I'm Harry... Potter," the other boy said, as if anticipating some response. When we showed no response, he sighed and smiled.

"I'm Percy, and this is Grover and Nico," said Percy.

"What's your surnames?" asked the one called Ron.

"Surnames?" questioned Grover.

"Guys," I said, startling them as I had been hanging back. "In England, surname means last name."

"Oh!" said Percy. "Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, and Nico di Angelo."

"Cool," he said.

Harry showed us to our beds, and I threw my luggage on the ground next to my bed, and plopped down on it.

"So, Nico," said Percy, "like I _already asked_, why did you sell your home to the British?" Grover smiled and snickered a little. I glared.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Oh, Nico's just so dark, he must've owned this house at one point or another," said Percy.

I glared at Percy as he and Grover concealed their barely controlled laughter. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were staring at me with horrified expressions.

"You mean, he's like, a dark wizard?" asked Ron.

We all looked at him, and burst out laughing.

"_Di immortales_! I exclaimed. "Well," I said, suddenly sobering up and looking serious. "I guess you could say that, considering who my father is."

We all started to laugh again.

"Wh-wh-o's your father?" asked a worried Ron. "Is he a-a death _eater_?"

That sent us into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Who in Hades would want to eat _Thanatos_?" Percy laughed/cried.

I probably should have been mad about him saying Hades, but I was laughing too much.

Then, the boys from the other room came in. "What's so funny?" asked Connor.

"Well," started Percy.

"Ron just said there were people called-called- death eaters!"

That sent us all, including the other boys, back into hysterical laughter once again.

"Who-who- who could _possibly_ want to eat _Thanatos_?" asked Travis in between laughter.

Then came all the girls.

"ALL RIGHT!" yelled Thalia, causing us to shut up.

"What is going on?" asked Annabeth.

"Ron mentioned people called _death eaters_."

Then the _next_ round of laughter came.

"Who could want to eat Thanatos? The idea is ridiculous!" laughed Annabeth.

"Yeah," agreed Thalia. "First _Hogwarts_, then a snake-dude named _Voldemort_, now _death eaters_? What's next, pimplypigs?"

Which sent us in to more hysterical laughter, while the wizards stared at us in shock.

This was going to be a long year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow guys, thanks for all the reviews! I was busy doing something else, not planning to update so soon, but your reviews inspired me! Thank you so much, I'm sick with a stomach bug, and you guys really made my day. Read and Review!**

**P.S. Oh, and I am the only one who anticipates what they're going to write next? I really want to put in this one scene, but I have to wait, or it'll be rushed! Review if you're like that too!**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did they really just _laugh _at the names Voldemort, and Death Eaters? Not to mention my school name. And now their school name! Who are these people?

How will they survive at Hogwarts?

"Hey, um, guys?" I asked.

"Yes?" said Percy.

"How are you laughing?"

"Oh," said Annabeth, recovering, whilst the boys were still snickering. "In America, there is no Voldemort, Death Eaters, or pig disease school names. In fact, were about as normal as I gets. Our school name is Salem academy for Witches and Wizards."

Though after she said 'normal', everyone was on the floor, laughing so hard.

"_Normal_?" asked Travis, or was it Conner?

"Yeah, we're just about as normal as it gets," said a girl who I forgot the name of.

"Totally," agreed Pollux.

Which sent them into hysterical laughter.

"Really, guys?" asked Percy, then proceeded to say something in another language. This set them off.

"I have to agree," said Annabeth. "I'm not even going to sugar-coat it. We are not at all normal. Oh, well, one can only hope," she said in a mock sad tone.

"What language was that?" asked Hermione.

"Ancient Greek," said Annabeth.

"It's our first language," said Percy in-between giggles, "while English is our second."

"Oh, really!" exclaimed Ron. "I don't see what's so funny! In fact, it's quite serious!"

"No, I'm Sirius!" said a voice from the doorway. "What's so funny?"

* * *

Things continued in the same manner in the following days. They would laugh about not funny, or stupid stuff, such as names, or would grow quiet and serious at jokes.

For example, one night after dinner, we were all relaxing in the living room. Hermione had brought a computer to show us and charmed it to work wireless.

"Gods," said Percy, "you think you guys would know more about Mortal stuff!"

That was just like them. Saying the plural Gods instead of God. Or Mortal, which we learned was the term for Muggle in America.

"And you do?" countered Ron.

"Yes!" exclaimed Annabeth. "Every witch and wizard learns about them so we can fit in better! I'm surprised you don't!"

"Well," said Hermione, trying to steer clear of a fight. "Want to watch 'Rise of the Titans' **(1)**? It's hilarious!"

They suddenly went mute.

"You know what?" asked Percy. "I'm really tired," he said, standing up.

"Me too," agreed Annabeth.

There were chants of "Me too", and "Same here" as everyone got up to leave. It was just Thalia left, staring at the fire sadly.

There were tears in her eyes.

"That is not something to joke about," she said quietly, and got up and left.

"What just happened?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," I replied.

* * *

Then, of course, there was the strange fact that they were all allowed at Order meetings, due to Dumbledore's request, much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay and protests.

"Bu-but, they're only children!" They all started laughing at that.

"_Di immortals_!" yelled Percy. Then he muttered something in Greek that sent them into laughter.

"They have seen much more than you can imagine. More than Harry, even."

What? How could they have seen more than me?

Ron seemed to share my disbelief. "How could they have seen more than Harry? He's seen Voldemort rise!"

They all seem to think this was funny.

Finally, Hermione got outraged. "How is this _funny_?"

"Well, there's the fact that I've seen worse, and the fact that I battled someone alone in America who was three times as worse, or maybe that every hour of my life I seem to be battling something to rival Voldemort, he's pathetic! Maybe it's because I've been in one major war, and more than I can count smaller ones! Possibly because I've literally held the weight of the sky on my shoulders, or because if I didn't save America, it would be in ruins. Or maybe I've seen twice as many people die, or-" his voice broke.

"_Percy_," said Annabeth.

_What_ was that? He's supposed to be my age!

"There's no water source in this gloomy house," he muttered. "Not even a small pond near by. I have no place to take out my ADHD."

"Well," I said, trying to fix things, "there's a dam a few meters-"

"A _dam_!" shouted Percy, laughing hysterically. Thalia was also fiercely giggling.

"We should visit the _dam _snack stand!" shouted Thalia.

"I almost died on the _dam_ elevator!"

"When are you going to share that inside joke with us?" asked Nico.

"Never!" shouted Percy.

Wow. The mood changed quickly.

"We had been traveling for a while," said Thalia, sneaking a glance at us. "It was the year of-" and her voice broke, and she pointed to a bead on her necklace.

Everyone grew solemn again. Talk about mood swings.

"And-and Bianca had just-" her voice cracked. The two who were laughing were now in tears. I had hardly ever heard Thalia this way. She always acted so strong. "We needed a mood boost, so we were hysterically laughing for the first time in months, 'cause we visited a dam- and-"

"Bianca," Percy muttered. Who was Bianca?

"NO!" yelled Nico, surprising us. "STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!"

He ran up the stairs with surprising speed. Mrs. Weasley was in tears. She was bawling after the rant Percy had, but she looked worse now.

"Who was Bianca?" asked Hermione gently.

Percy fixed her with a steely gaze.

"Nico's last remaining family."

* * *

Like I said, the exchange students were strange.

Remember how they were allowed to go to Order meetings? Well, you shouldn't tell the sneakiest kids at Hogwarts that. So, naturally, we listened in.

"... the plan!" What plan?

"You can't! It's terrible! Too many holes! It won't work!" said a voice I recognized as Annabeth's.

"Who's the adult here?" said Mad-eye.

"And who's the strategist?" she shot back.

"Enough!" yelled Thalia. "You don't understand now, but you will later. You need Annabeth. She calls the shots. Without her, we would be dead," she spat. "We run everything through her first! So, now, so do you! When will you get it through your thick skulls that we are more than just children! WE HAVE SEEN MORE THAN ANY OF YOU EVER WILL!"

Silence. Except, of course, for the sound of Mrs. Weasley sobbing.

"The others are hiding in the shadows," said Nico. "I'll take care of it." What? How did he...?

He opened the door. "Leave," he said, with so much power in his voice, we didn't dare disobey, even if he was younger.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," I said. "I don't know."

* * *

**1. It's a made up title meant to spark recognition of the war.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's POV**

Sooner than later, it was time to leave for Hogwarts, which I still giggled at.

When we got to the wall, none of us moved. Finally, I spoke up.

"You want us to _run into a wall_?" I asked.

"I'll be in America if you need me," said Conner.

"I'll come with you," said Travis.

"You do it, Percy," said Annabeth.

"Why me?" I whined.

Thalia said, "_Because you're invincible, Kelp Head," _in Greek. They laughed.

"Not fair!" I yelled.

"Just do it!" she yelled as she pushed me. I closed my eyes, expecting a crash, but when I opened them I came out into a beautiful place. _Platform 9 3/4. _A scarlet steam engine tooted loudly. I was amazing. Next came Annabeth.

"Amazing," she breathed.

When everyone else came, we boarded the train.

"C'mon," said Harry. "Let's go find a compartment."

"See you soon, Harry!" called Ron as he and Hermione walked away.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"Prefects carriage. Let's go," he said as we walked to go find a large, empty place to sit.

* * *

"How much longer?" I moaned.

"Yeah, seriously," said Thalia.

"It's been five minutes, so... six hours fifty-five minutes to go," said Harry.

"WHAT!" I shouted. "We're all ADHD! How to expect us to manage?"

"I dunno," he replied. "I don't have ADHD."

I groaned.

It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

One hour later, in came Ron and Hermione.

"Ugh, no," moaned Ron as he squeezed in-between Harry and I. "You won't believe who the prefects are!"

"Let me guess," replied Harry. "Draco Malfoy-"

"-And Pansy Parkinson," finished Hermione.

Harry groaned. "Your serious?"

"Unfortunately."

Then, a boy with blond hair walked in. He had that familiar shy look in his eyes, but tried to cover it up by sneering. "Oh look! It's the mudblood, blood traitor, and the golden boy. Oh, and look again! It's the half-bloods." He stared for a minute before laughing, us along with him.

"Seriously Draco? Be nice. I thought you liked me?" I made a pouty face.

"Eh... your dating my sister, so..."

"Draco!" yelled Annabeth, blushing. "Not cool."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staring at us incredulously.

"You know Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, he's Annabeth's half-brother."

"He's _what?_"

"Yeah, so?" asked Annabeth.

"He's been terrorizing us since first year!"

We stared for a moment before laughing.

"_Draco_? Terrorize? I don't think so," I said, laughing.

"Guys," he said, his face hot.

"He's _shy_!" giggled Annabeth.

"_Way to blow my cover_," he muttered in Greek.

"_Shy_? And he knows Greek too? And he's Annabeth's half brother?" Hermione rattled off.

"Draco, this is why you're so shy at camp! You let out all your energy here, being mean! That's not nice," said Annabeth, slapping him upside the head.

"Yes, he's shy. Yes, he knows Greek too, which brings me to yes, he's Annabeth's half brother, and Greek is out first language, we speak it at camp," I said.

"Wanna kill some time?" asked Draco.

"Does it involve scaring first years?" asked Annabeth.

"Well-" he began.

"No," she said. "Sit down and talk. I hardly ever see you."

So they began a rapid conversation in Greek.

"How much longer?" I groaned.

"4 and a half hours."

I groaned again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nico POV**

When we neared the school, Hermione went to the dressing rooms, and came back in a black cloak-type thingy. She told us we were nearing the school, and to change us in to our robes. Harry and Ron got up and left. I was about to ask her what the heck she was talking about, when Annabeth spoke up.

"Not to be rude, but we don't have to. We do, however, have to change into our camp attire," she said, looking pointedly at me.

"Yes!" yelled Percy.

"Oh," she said with a frown. "I've never heard of that, but I guess I've never heard of exchange students, either, so..."

Percy got up and sprinted out the door. Everyone else laughed as Annabeth raced after him, yelling, "You're such a seaweed brain!"

* * *

As the train neared the castle, everyone shared one thought: Wow.

The castle was huge. It rose over the mountains menacingly. When I first heard castle, I admit, I imagined dungeons and moat with crocodiles, but this was different. It was beautiful. There was really no other was to describe it.

"The architecture is amazing! I wonder, what support beams do they use? What style of arch?"

"Oh!" Hermione piped up. "Well, I know those over there..." As they began talking about, well, whatever they were saying, I could tell these two would be good friends.

"Firs' years, firs' years, over here!" yelled a voice.

"Hagrid!" yelled Harry.

"Harry! An', would ya look at tha', ya brought teh exchange students! Righ' over there to tho' boats, I reckon."

"SWEET!" yelled Percy as he rushed to a boat.

"Percy!" sighed Annabeth as she raced after him. The others laughed and followed them. Well, except for Thalia and I.

"Oh, no. No, no, no!" I said.

Percy seemed to realize the dilemma. He frowned, then smiled happily. "I went on a plane," he sang.

I groaned. We were taking so long that the 'Golden Trio', as people called them, had left, and the first years were impatiently fidgeting.

"C'mon! Don' be shy!" yelled Hagrid.

Percy walked over to me and started to push me.

"Come on! My dad is the nicest of them!"

I stopped fighting back to look at him, as did Thalia.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's true!"

Then a full on fight broke out.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the ground shook. The darkness became more prominent. Everyone but Clarisse, who was sneering, and Annabeth, who was fuming, was looking fearfully at us.

"-not! My dad-"

"-is a jerk! Mine is the-"

"-worst!"

"I was gonna say best!"

Before we-the three most powerful demigods alive-could fight any longer, Annabeth stormed up to us.

"Get in the boat," she said quietly. She was so scary, we all listened, Percy happier than the rest. As was only fair, Thalia and I sat with him, as did Annabeth.

"Ha HA!" sang Percy.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

Thalia gripped the sides of the boat.

* * *

When we reached the castle, a witch in all green attire pulled us aside.

"Hello," she greeted. "I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. Due to your, uh, _unique_ situation, you will wait here. When I announce you, you will come in. I will call your respective cabins to be sorted." To the blank looks she got, she explained the sorting and the houses.

"Okay, wait here," she said.

We could hear the sounds of 'sorting' in the background, but it was kind of hard for eleven ADHD demigods to focus on an old hat yelling out stuff.

Finally, McGonagall came back. "Follow me," she said.

We all walked in, and took in our surroundings. **(1)**

She started reading. "Cabin three, Perseus Jackson!"

* * *

**1. Listen, we all know what Hogwarts looks like. Do I _need_ to describe it? **


	7. Chapter 7

**This will be written in a lot of different POVs. Tell me if I do okay!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Cabin three, Perseus Jackson!"

"Just Percy," I said quickly and loudly.

I rushed up to the stool and sat as she put a hat on my head.

"Oh," it said. "oh, indeed, a demigod."

"Whoa," I said, jumping fifteen feet into the air. "What the heck...?"

"Shh!" it yelled. "Do not speak out loud. I can hear inside your head."

"Well, that's not creepy at all," I said sarcastically.

"Ah, a joker, I see."

"What is this even for?"

"I have to sort you. Now, let's have a look into your memories."

"_What_? No!"

"Ah, too late..."

I saw flashes of my memories before my eyes.

_I was in preschool. I strangled a snake._

_In second grade. Kids were making fun of me._

_Third grade. I hit a lever. We went swimming with sharks in the museum. I could have sworn one talked to me._

_Fifth grade. I was the only one who forgot a gift for the gift exchange._

The memories flashed faster.

_Sixth grade. My pre-algebra teacher was actually some kind of monster._

_Later, I defeated the Minotaur._

_I went on a quest._

_Annabeth called me 'Seaweed Brain' for the first time._

_I met my father._

_I convinced Annabeth to go back to her father._

_My mother tells me I can't go back to Camp._

_I go back anyway._

_I learn that Thalia's tree is poisoned._

_I get turned into a guinea pig._

_Annabeth sees the Sirens..._

The flashes come quicker, faster, with me showing my fatal flaw, or me being brave, or selfless (not to brag, but that hat was only showing me at my best. Most of the time).

When it showed me and Annabeth hovering over Luke, I yelled, "Stop!" out loud, but he wasn't done. I was vaguely aware of most staring at me. The stupid hat went on to show me turning down immortality, Annabeth and I kissing, and a few other private memories stolen from me.

It took a deep breath, out loud, if a hat could do that. It puzzled for a few seconds, no longer out loud.

"He would most certainly fit in Griffindor, but Hufflepuff may also be correct, with his fatal flaw..."

I came up with an idea. I whispered my request, and he complied.

He shouted out, "Griffindor!" and I went to sit with that table.

"Whoa, mate," a red-head called. "You were sitting on that stool forever! That's got to be a record time!"

"Ronald!" another scolded.

But I wasn't really paying attention, because that's when Katie was called.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"Cabin Four, Katie Gardner!"

I took a shaky breath in and smiled as I made my way to the stool. Thoughts and questions ran through my mind. What had made Percy jump? What had taken so long? I then pushed down all my doubts as I had reached the stool.

Hey, you know what? Turns out it was a talking hat! And it looks through your memories! It only took two minutes for it to declare "Griffindor!"

I took my seat at the cheering table across from Percy at the end of the table.

* * *

**Clarisse's POV**

"Cabin Five, Clarisse La Rue!"

I walked boldly up to the stool, my heavy footsteps sounding in the quiet hall.

"Hmm, a child of Ares..."

"Oh, so you talk."

"Indeed. And now I shall look through your memories..."

"WHAT!? No you shall NOT!" I thought loudly. Unfortunately, he paid me no attention.

"Oh dear, how violent!"

"I'll show you violent!"

"Griffindor!"

I stalked off to sit close to Katie and Prissy.

Then, Annabeth was called.


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth's POV**

I heard my name called, and walked calmly to the stool. In reality, I was pretty nervous, because I heard Ravenclaw was where the smartest were, and since I was a daughter of Athena, it was pretty that I would get that house. The problem was Percy. He is in Griffindor, so I'll need to be brave and courageous to be with him. In all honesty, I was surprised when he didn't get Hufflepuff, considering his fatal flaw, but I have no doubt he's brave enough for Griffindor.

"Ah," the hat said in my head. "Annabeth Chase, the daughter of the wisdom goddess herself. Percy told me about you."

"He did?" Of course he did. He's Percy, always thinking of others.

"Yes, made a request, actually."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. He told me you would be incredibly smart, while still even more so brave and courageous. He said that while he would fit into Hufflepuff as well as you would fit into Ravenclaw, he told me I would find a common ground in Griffindor. I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

With that, he delves into my memories.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm. How peculiar. Well, I can see he was correct, but you're just as puzzling as he was. I guess I'll just have to honor his request. GRIFFINDOR!"

He shouts the last part out loud, and I go to sit down. He goes through the rest of the cabins, and surprisingly (or not), all get Griffindor, though some, like Nico, take as long as Percy and I, while others, like Thalia, only take a minute or two.

The headmaster stood. "There is a tie for speeches, and this is not it. Tuck in!"

Everyone applauded, and then began to eat.

But before anyone could take a bite, I said, in Greek (as we were all siting together), "Uh, guys? Are we forgetting something?"

By my speaking in Greek, they all understood to, too. "Um, no?" questioned Percy. I punched him on the arm and tried not to rub my hand. I failed.

"Offerings, remember? Uh, you're such a Seaweed Brain." By this point, we were getting some strange stares. Talking in Greek can do that to a person.

With that, I stood and walked off the Headmaster.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth walked over to Dumbley-dore. Dumbles. Old Dumply-bumply. Or did it begin with an R? Ugh, I give up.

Anyway, she walked up to he headmaster. She put her hands on her hips and put her weight onto one foot. The noise died down and everyone was listening and staring.

As if he could read her mind, he said, "Ah, yes, the offerings. Sorry about that." He waved his want and made a brazier appear next to the Griffindor table. Everyone still watching, she came and sat back down. There was lots of food, but we didn't fill our plates too much, because at camp we ate healthy to stay in shape (mostly, we had some treats occasionally). Then we all went up and scraped a potion of our food into the brazier. A sweet smell arose from it (only noticeable to those trying to smell it).

"Poseidon," I mumbled.

I took my seat.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Suddenly, someone snuck up behind me.

"Ah!" I shrieked. Everyone turned to stare. Again.

"_Luna_?"

"Annabeth!" my half-sister yelled.

I jumped up. By now, it was so quiet you could hear a pin, so everybody was listening. "Luna! What are you doing here?"

I hugged her. She shrugged. "Oh, you know. I mean, I stopped being a year round camper when I was eleven, remember? Draco, too." She gestured to Draco to come.

We all hugged again. "Well, I miss you guys! You should come visit more often, you know."

"Well, we _would_, but what would it matter? You're always at Percy's place, or making out, or-"

Well _that's_ embarrassing. Everyone's listening! I blushed. "You liar! Take it back!" I yelled playfully.

"No way sister! You know it's the truth!"

"What's the truth?" asked Percy behind me, slinging an arm around my shoulder, smiling mischievously.

"Ugh, you guys are impossible!" I yelled. "Nothing!"

"How come they get all the attention for being the only others you know at this school? What about me?" asked a teasingly confident voice.

This time it was Katie's turn to be shocked. "_Neville_?"

* * *

**How did I do with the demigod choices? There's one other, but you won't meet him for a few chapters. I know it's a little cliche, but hey, that's my second middle name (my first is Katherine)! ;-p**


End file.
